


A winter wonderland vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: I love these dorks, M/M, but i know this is not how u should do it, hope u enjoy, i never know what to tag stuff with, it's pretty shit but if you like it thank u, this is just a one shot i wanted to write so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Auradon Prep is on a school trip to the mountains at a ski resort, meant as a bonding trip for the HKs and VKs to get closer together but as Evie describes it, it's the perfect setting for romance.





	A winter wonderland vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write down this idea I had and this was it, hope you like it.

“Is everyone ready to leave?” Ben called out from his position near the door. The crowd hummed a reply similar to a yes and you could see the smile grow wider on Ben’s face as he got his answer.

It was December and by the orders of the King of Auradon, aka Ben, Auradon Prep was on a field trip to go skiing in the mountains. Ever since Auradon Prep had accepted more VKs to join, Ben had felt the need to arrange some kind of activity to bring both Auradon kids and kids of the Isle closer together. Ben’s parents had thought it was a great idea and contacted Queen Elsa, asking for advice for the best skiing resorts. Queen Elsa, being a strong believer in the VK project had gladly offered her help and set up three cabins for the students to stay in whilst visiting. 

Carlos didn’t think they were really cabins though, more like giant wooden mansions. He was standing nervously holding a snowboard further back in the crowd. He’d never been skiing or anywhere snowy that wasn’t freezing sludge and trash in the streets. His goggles kept riding down onto his face when they were supposed to be resting on top of his head and he clumsily tried to adjust it while still holding the board. 

Evie had been delighted to the news that they were going on “a winter wonderland vacation” as she described it. She had also taken it upon herself to customize everyone's gear. All of the core-four kids were wearing their parade colors and Evie had really paid attention to every little detail. She even embroidered two bones on the back of Carlos jacket. 

Ben had opened up the “cabin” door and people started marching out, each cabin held about 20 people and were placed close enough to the ski slopes to be able to walk to the ski lifts. 

As people had started to leave the cabin, Carlos was trying to fix his goggles whilst juggling his gloves and board. 

“Here, I’ll do it” Jay came up to his friend and grabbed Carlos goggles. 

“Thanks J” Carlos smiled at him. Jay was also wearing his customized gear by Evie and seemed like he was born to be a pro at any sport. He also had a snowboard with him and Carlos hadn’t seen him as exited in a long time. Once he had heard they were going to a mountain to then skate down it he wouldn’t stop talking about it. 

“There you go, ya nerd.” Jay gave Carlos a smile as he placed the boys goggles on him, now actually fitting him. 

“Now let’s go!” He smacked Carlos back and headed out, Carlos followed best he could with the heavy clothes. He really wasn’t quick to adapt. 

___________________

“Y-you mean we’re going up all the way t-there?” Carlos stuttered an pointed up the mountain as they reached the ski lift. Ben was standing next to him and Jay and tried to give Carlos a comforting smile. Most of the other kids had already gotten on and were on the way up. Mal and Evie were getting on as they spoke and both the girls were acting completely calm and normal. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not as high as it looks.” Ben tried to comfort the boy. 

“Maybe I should just wait in the cabin while you gu-” he started moving back towards the cabins but was pulled back.

“No way, let’s go!” Jay dragged Carlos with him and they jumped on to the lift. 

Carlos felt chills to the bone as they got further up the mountain and it wasn’t the cold. He instinctively scooted closer to Jay. 

Jay’s face heated up and he looked away, pretending to study the scenery. Carlos felt safer being closer to Jay and looked around as well, oblivious to the others red face. The snow was heavy and thick on the mountain but it was beautiful, the contrast between the green firs and the sparkling white snow was like a dream Carlos would’ve never believed to exist. 

“Wow this place is beautiful.” He said and felt how he slowly fell in love with it. Jay turned to look at his friend and smiled at his freckled expression. “Yeah, it really is...”

The lift was coming to the point where you had to get of and Carlos felt his worry growing stronger again. “Uhmm, J, how do you get of this?” he asked and looked over at the older boy.  
“No idea.” He grinned and saw how some of the color drained from Carlos face.  
“Great..” he nodded. “We’re gonna die.”

The lift arrived at the top of the hill and Jay saw Carlos expresion, sure it was kind of amusing to how scared the boy could be by new things but at the same time Jay really wanted him to enjoy himself too. He deserved that.  
Jay took Carlos hand, bringing Carlos attention to him. 

“Don’t worry, if you fall, I’ll fall too”

Carlos felt his ears burn and nodded taking a deep breath. 

Surprisingly enough getting of the lift was just like getting up from a chair, but Carlos still jumped when the mechanics of the lift made a sound. 

They joined Evie and Mal who were observing the ones who had already started going down the hill. Mal was wearing skis and Evie a snowboard. 

“So they were actually serious when they said we were going to throw ourselves down a hill on just two pieces of wood” Mal said and winced as she saw one of the Auradon kids fall on their way down. 

“Isn’t it awesome?” Jay said and grinned.  
Mal looked at him with pursed lips. “Totally.”

“Oh come on Mal, it’ll be fun.” Evie said and gave a smile you only could describe as pure excitement. 

“Why are you so excited, you don’t even like sports” Carlos asked with a confused look on his face.

“Because, Ben said that during the night the cabins have magical fires in them and it’s a apparently tradition to drink this beverage called hot chocolate after a long day of skiing. Auradon really has so many adorable traditions.” she smiled earning a small laugh from Mal.

“Well we’re going to have to get down this mountain first.” 

“Hey guys, you ready to go down?” Ben said as he and Doug had jumped of the ski lift. 

“Oh, but we were hoping for a demonstration from the King himself” Mal smiled. 

Ben chuckled and nodded. “Okay”, he glided forward to the edge and gave a salute to the four of them as he took of in a zig-zag pattern down the mountain. Doug followed, slightly less graceful but still impressive. 

“Okay Evie, let’s go” Mal said and moved up to the edge, determined to not be the last person down. Evie just rolled her eyes at her friend but gave a small smile. 

“See you down there boys” Evie said before taking of down the hill. 

Both Evie and Mal did surprisingly good for being their first time but then again, both of them weren’t the ones to fail something they were determined to be good at.

Carlos turned to Jay and shook his head. “Yeah, I can’t do that.”

Jay smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “Come on, it’ll be fun. I asked one of the Auradon kids for some tips earlier. You take your board and strap in your other foot.” Jay demonstrated and then gestured for Carlos to do the same. 

Carlos sighed and followed, yep, this was how he’d die. 

“Now you want to keep your eyes on what’s in front of you, keep your balance and if you fall, don’t put out your arms, you’ll most likely break something if you do.” Jay said and looked down the slope at the other ones going down, excited to try himself. 

Carlos nodded and looked down. “Great.” he sighed and looked at Jay. 

“You’ll do fine, ya nerd” Jay gave him a smile and Carlos felt his knees go week just from that. The slope was definitely going to kill him. 

“So are you ready? I’ll be near you if something goes wrong.” 

Carlos took a deep breath and nodded. 

They scuffed closer to the edge and Jay gave him a reassuring smile. 

Carlos gave him a nod and put on his goggles. He focused on the tips Jay had provided and was just about to scoot beyond the edge when he lost his balance. He waved his arms trying to regain it but… he fell on his back. Jay broke into a fit and Carlos couldn’t help but join in. He threw some snow at him and and glared without malice. Jay reached out his hand to help the boy up. 

“Great build up to fall on you back before even starting.” 

But when he started pulling Carlos towards him his board slipped and he fell down next to the boy already on the ground. Carlos started laughing and turned his head to the left to see Jay’s hair covering his face with a light layer of snow on it. Carlos pulled off his glove and chuckled. He stroke away the hair from his face but stopped as he met Jay’s eyes. His hand slowed down and he felt his face grown warmer. Jay too felt his face heat up and swallowed hard at the sight of the freckled beauty in front of him. Carlos quickly took back his hand and sat up laughing nervously. 

“Uh maybe we should try and get down there before people start thinking we’ve crashed into the forest or something” he said nervously trying to dismiss what just happened.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jay agreed and stumbled getting up. 

All of the sudden Carlos wasn’t as scared of the slope anymore. 

“Okay, I want you to hold a nice but still kind of funny speech at my funeral.” he joked. 

“You got this C” Jay laughed and slapped his back. 

Carlos took his millionth deep breath and jumped out into the slope, closely followed by Jay. 

___________________

“There they are.” Ben said and gestured to Carlos and Jay arriving at the bottom of the hill. 

“What took you guys so long?” Mal asked and raised an eyebrow at the two boys, they seemed to have gotten down the hill pretty okay. Although both Carlos and Jay had snow on their heads. 

“N-nothing.” Carlos answered nervously, unhooking his board from his feet. 

Evie smiled with her typical something is going on smile. Carlos gave her a sharp look as he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“Well did you get down alright?” Ben asked, as oblivious as usual. 

“Yeah” Carlos answered, genuinely surprised at how he still hadn’t broken anything. 

“Carlos only fell twice” Jay teased him and Carlos laughed playfully hitting his arm. 

Mal nodded, “Right. Evie, ready to go again.” Mal said and started tugging on Evie’s sleeve as she had also caught on to Evie’s expression. 

“Actually, could I go with Evie?” Carlos asked.

Mal gave him a surprised look and lifted an eyebrow, she was just about to ask why but Evie nudged her in the side giving her a look telling Mal not to ask. 

“Sure..” Mal said a bit confused.

“Thank you!” Carlos said and grabbed Evie’s arm, tugging her to get on the lift with him. 

“What was that about?” Ben asked.

“I have no idea.” Mal answered and shook her head. 

Jay felt his heart get heavy thinking back at the top of the mountain and how Carlos had pulled away when Jay had fallen down next to him. Was Carlos avoiding him now? He tried to shrug it off as he also got on the lift again but he couldn’t shake the feeling of… rejection?

___________________

“Evie, I know that smile and I forbid you from doing anything or saying anything!” he said as they headed up towards to top of the mountain again. 

“Come on Carlos, he’s been your crush since I don’t know how long! This is like the perfect setting for romance.” 

“I don’t care Evie, it’s not gonna happen. Jay is like the poster child of a straight jock and I’m just a nerd…” 

“Carlos…”

“No Evie, I don’t want to do anything. Please do not do anything, I’m begging you.”

Evie gave him a sad smile and took his hand. “I won’t do anything unless you want me to, but you deserve to be happy Carlos.”

“I am happy, he’s my best friend. And if that’s as far as our relationship will go then I’m okay with that, cause I still get to be near him.” He smiled slightly and looked out over their view. 

Evie wanted nothing else than for her friend to be happy so she hugged him and kissed his nose. “Okay, you know I’ll always be here for you though.” 

“I know, thank you” he smiled. 

___________________

Back at the cabin the living room area was full of life and chit chat. The sun had set and the fire was crackling creating an almost surreal ambiance to the whole room. Carlos was sitting in one of the corners of the room on a couch observing the others. Jay was on the other side of the room in a lively discussion about Torney. When they first had gotten back from the slopes Carlos had gone straight for a shower. When he was finished and came down to join the others in the living room he had purposely avoided Jay and picked the corner opposite of him. Jay had noticed it and he did well concealing the fact that it hurt. He was worried Carlos was mad at him or that something had happened. 

Even though Carlos had told Evie that he was fine with being only friends with Jay, which he was, it was still painful sometimes. So tonight he decided to take some distance. 

Evie came strutting through the room to Carlos and sat down next to him holding out a mug for him.

“Carlos, you’ve got to try this. It’s called hot chocolate, you know the thing I told you about before, it’s amazing.” She smiled and Carlos accepted the mug. 

Looking down at it he just saw whipped cream and some marshmallows on it, he looked up confused. 

“Oh for god’s sake, you drink it with that so it’ll be sweeter.” Evie said and nudged him to try it. 

Carlos took a sip and his eyes widened. “Oh my god, this is amazing!” He said and quickly had some more. 

“I know, right?” Evie said with her usual radiating smile before she got a bit more serious. 

“Are you planning on ignoring him all night?” she asked in a low voice and slightly concerned look. 

Carlos stopped drinking and wiped of the hot chocolate that had gotten on his upper lip. “I just… Just wanted some distance.” He said and looked down into the beverage. 

Evie didn’t say more, she patted him on his back and gave him a smile before returning to Mal out in the kitchen who were hogging the strawberries. 

The night went on and more and more people went to bed after the long day out in the snow. After a while there were only Carlos, Lonnie and Jay left. Carlos was on his third cup of hot chocolate and was sleepily looking into the fire. As he was daydreaming he didn’t notice Lonnie saying goodnight and leaving. Once he looked up it was only Jay left. Carlos felt how his whole body got stiff and he slowly stood up, putting his mug on the table, avoiding looking at Jay. 

“I’m gonna go to bed too.” he said and stepped forward but was stopped.

Jay had gotten up and blocked Carlos way by pushing him against a wall. Carlos eyes widened in surprise and he felt his breath get caught in his throat.  
Jay had let out his hair from earlier and it was hanging down over his shoulders.  
They were extremely close and Carlos had to take deep breaths, he pressed himself closer to the wall, hoping it’d swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to deal with Jay at the moment.

He didn’t want to say that he was just tired, he didn’t want to make excuses, he didn’t want to avoid Jay, he didn’t want to be just friends. It fucking sucked. 

Carlos laughed nervously, “hey Jay, what’s up?”

Jay looked at his friend with a serious look. 

“I know you’re avoiding me C, what I don’t get is why?”

Carlos bit his lip and looked away. “I don’t know what your talking about, I’m no-”

“Don’t lie Carlos, you’ve always been awful at it.” Jay cut him off and crossed his arms. 

“If you only knew…” he mumbled and looked at Jay. “I was just tire…” this time he cut himself off with a sigh. He was tired for real of lying. “I was just tired.” He said and looked into Jay’s eyes.

“I don’t believe you Carlos.” Jay said and took his friends hand. 

Carlos felt his face burning and once again looked away. 

“See! You won’t even look at me.” Jay said and pointed to Carlos face. 

“It’s not that Jay.”  
“C, you won’t even meet my eyes. Did I do something? I’m sorry if I did, I really am.”

“Oh my god Jay how fucking oblivious are you, you haven’t done anything! You’re perfect!” Carlos couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth and a look of fear spread over his face as he realized what he had said. 

Jay froze and looked at Carlos with wide eyes. He felt his face heat up and opened his mouth but no words were coming out. 

“I-I mean, not like, not like that” Carlos stuttered and felt how he was just digging his own grave. “I mean yeah, you’re awesome, I’m not saying you’re not. I just mean, I don’t mean it in tha-, you’re really great Jay but I don’t mean it like, you know, not li-”

“Do you… like me Carlos?” Jay asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. 

Carlos choked and didn’t know what to say. He started twisting and tried to come up with something smart to say, failing miserably.

“Oh my god.” Jay said as he came to realize what was happening. 

Carlos felt panicked and held his head in his hands. “Jay I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it to be like this, I’ve tried to not and it just, I don’t kn-.”

“C, I feel the same.” Jay said and stared at his friend, not sure if he was actually dreaming or not. 

“Wait, what?” Carlos looked up confused.

“I feel the same” Jay smiled lightly and prayed he hadn’t misinterpreted the situation. 

Carlos couldn’t say anything, he felt his lips curve upwards. “Wait, a-are you serious?”

“I never thought there was the slightest bit of chance in the world for anyone a great as you to feel the same so I never told you.” 

“Are you serious? You? You’re like the dream guy, the one everyone spends their life looking for. The guy you see in movies or read about in books.” Carlos replied and smiled. 

Jay stepped closer and put a hand on Carlos cheek, feeling like he was gonna catch fire but still he smiled like a fool and looked down at the shorter male. “The dream guy?”, he grinned at the other, laughing slightly. “That should be my line”

Carlos felt his cheeks heat up but he didn’t care, he smiled at the doofus of a friend in front on him and grabbed his shirt. “You’re such and idiot Jay” He laughed and felt Jay’s chest under his fingers.

“Yeah but you called me the dream guy so I don’t care” Jay teased and felt how his heart was beating faster from just being next to the boy.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna live up to that title” Carlos challenged him and ran his hands down to Jay’s waist.

Jay pulled Carlos closer, one hand on Carlos neck and the other on his hip. “Guess you’re giving me no choice” He smiled and pressed their lips together with a passion consisting of years of longing for one another. Carlos grasped on to Jay’s shirt and felt how the the air between them got warmer. They both couldn’t help but smile through the kiss, feeling on top of the world. 

“You’re such an idiot Jay”

“You’re such a nerd Carlos”


End file.
